Action Ou Vérité
by AeliaBliicheuse
Summary: Action ou vérité? Quand une partie d'action ou vérité est proposé durant une afterparty, les choses peuvent très vite tourner au drame... Unstiteuf (Unsterbliicher X Newtiteuf ) Relations entre homosexuels présentes, vous êtes prévenus!


**Premier chapitre d'une (possiblement) très longue fanfic Unstiteuf (Je les ship trop xD) - Je la continuerais si sa plaît ^^**

 **Je tiens juste a dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et si ils le souhaitent je supprimerais cette fanfic sur le champ.**

 **Sur Ce, profitez! Et hésitez pas a me dire si vous voudriez que sa continue!**

 **PDV de Sébastien (Unster)**

Cela faisait une semaine. Un semaine qu'ils c'étaient disputées, lui et Julien. Tout c'était passé si rapidement, et ils ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis. C'était le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de BlackKDream, ils étaient en pleine partie d'action ou vérité...

 **PDV de Julien (NT)**

On était tous assis en cercle. En face de moi - BlackK, a ma droite - Siphano et a ma gauche - Seb…

Seb. Rien que son nom me fessais tourner la tête, rien que de penser a lui… Alors bon, autant dire que d'être assis a coté de lui me fessais délirer. Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Je n'appelle pas Siph Julien pourtant. J'imagine que sa me donne l'impression d'être plus proche de lui…

On c'était installé la i peine quelques minutes après avoir fini le repas. BlackK était complètement bourré, il rigolait tout seul et faisais des blagues encore plus nulles que d'habitude. Plus je le dévisageais, plus je m'en rendais compte: Il était magnifique. Pas que je me sente attiré par lui, mais plutôt le contraire, je ressentais un amour qu'on pourrait assimiler a un amour paternel. Je me sentais de devoir le protéger. Mais il était beau. Il a les yeux d'un marron intense, et son sourire illumine n'importe quelle pièce qu'il occupe. Sourire qui disparait dés la moindre goute d'alcool. J'avais envie de lui ordonner d'arrêter de boire. Il avait déjà bien trop bu, mais j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il est adulte maintenant, qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de le traiter comme un gamin. Mais c'est ce qu'il était à mes yeux - un fils.

Seb, quand a lui, était complètement sobre. Il n'avais bu que quelques verres, et savais se contrôler. Je lui prêta mon regard, rien que quelques instants, mais sa ne m'empêcha pas de rougir comme une tomate. Je fit volte-face avant de me rendre compte que sa faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de secondes que Siph m'appelait.

• **Siphano** \- NT?

• **NT** \- Euhh Oui? Oui?

• **Siphano** \- Action ou vérité?

• **NT** \- Vérité!

• **Siphano** \- Est tu amoureux de Quelqu'un? Dit-il d'un air coquin _._

A ce moment la, mon souffle s'arrêta net. Je réfléchi quelques secondes avant de bredouiller un « Euhh Oui… » A peine audible.

• **Unster** \- De qui?

• **Siphano** \- Bah tu pourras lui demander la prochaine fois si t'est si intéressé! O.o

Unster devint écarlate. Il baissa la tête et murmura un « Non non c'est bon… ». Je me fis la note mentale de ne plus jamais prendre 'Vérité'. Si jamais ils découvraient… Je pensais a leur réaction, mais c'est pas la leur que je craignais le plus, c 'est la sienne… Je m'adressa ensuite à Seb, t'entant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir.

• **NT** \- Ok, Unster, Action ou vérité?

• **Unster** \- Action!

• **NT** \- Mets toi torse-nu!

Je regretta cette phase des que je l'eus dite. Unster devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je tenta alors de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant un «Quoi? Tu as peur! xD ». Son expression gênée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Bien sur que non! » s'indigna-t'il avant d'enlever son haut et reprendre ces couleurs habituelles et son sourire si moqueur et séduisant.

• **NT** \- Et que quelqu'un dise a BlackK d'arrêter de boire, il est complètement bourré!

• **BlackK** \- Mais non! [Protesta t'il] Pas du tout! Et puis je suis plus un gamin!

• **Unster** \- Bon BlackK action ou vérité?

• **BlackK** \- Vérité

• **Unster** \- Est-tu puceau?

• **BlackK** \- Euhh… [Hésita t'il] Oui…

Il était gêné. Sa se voyait qu'il n'était pas a l'aise, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il posa la prochaine question.

• **BlackK** \- NT action ou vérité?

• **NT** \- Action!

• **BlackK** \- Unster, embrasse moi!


End file.
